


All My Underdogs

by theleaveswant



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Adoption, Gen, Pets, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Mass Effect 3, Tuchanka, Varren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 21:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3503072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleaveswant/pseuds/theleaveswant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Repository for ficlets starring Shepard's BFF (Best Fishdog Forever) Urz (and/or other varren or caniform mechs, I dunno, I haven't written stuff yet).</p>
            </blockquote>





	All My Underdogs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deliberately did not identify the non-Shepard non-krogan person here because I couldn't decide who it should be; you are encouraged to insert any squaddie/LI/random NPC you feel like.

"Shepard, look out!"

Shepard glances away from her conversation with Wrex just in time to spot the streak of umber brown barreling through a thicket of krogan legs before it tackles her.

"Hey buddy!" Shepard exclaims delightedly, rocking under the impact of a hundred-kilo pack hunter clapping a forepaw on each of her shoulders. The varren's sabre-tusked maw gapes wider when Shepard reaches up to scratch its chin and its tongue lolls out the side of its mouth. "I can't believe you're still here!"

"Oh, yeah," Wrex remembers. "That old sad sack. Ugly bastard's been moping around camp ever since your last visit."

"You know this varren?"

"Yeah, Urz and I go way back; don't we, bud? Met him during the Collector raids." Urz drops back to all fours and sits down. Shepard follows him to the ground, still scratching around his front-most cartilage spine and general blocky head area. Urz mumbles happily. Shepard throws Wrex a concerned frown. "He's down to skin and bones."

Wrex shrugs. "Getting old for a fighter; young pups just aren't scared of him anymore. Without a regular handler to watch he gets a share there are days he doesn't eat."

Shepard looks up suddenly. "Can I take him?"

Another shrug; Wrex really couldn't care. "Take all the varren you want. Hell, take some krogan. I'll pay you to take the pyjaks!"

"Are you sure you want to do that, Commander? You know having a pet's a big responsibility."

"I've kept fish before."

"There is a _slight_ difference between a fish and a fishdog."

"Damn right there is: fish don't cuddle." Shepard laughs as Urz headbutts her.

"They're also unlikely to eat your neighbors. Look, I know that since the Reapers' defeat you've been feeling a little under-challenged, but—"

Shepard rolls her eyes and interrupts, "Sorry, Wrex. You were saying something about soil enrichment?"

Wrex nods. "The science folks all say that's the first step to reestablishing food chains before we bring in the kakliosaurs. That and the insects."

Shepard, still kneeling, gestures with one hand for him to continue. The other keeps stroking her new companion's leathery back.


End file.
